A Naruto Mary-Sue Alphabet
by Madame Mayhem
Summary: "A is for Amaya, a very common name. Many Sues are named this, and they're all the same..."


_First, I would like to say that every one of these characters as well as their "stories" were made up by me. Any similarities that they may hold to anyone's OC is nothing more than pure coincidence. I simply used common Sues as inspiration._

_Should you have any characters or stories similar to any one of these, don't feel bad. Everyone's been guilty of it at least once, I know I have. Some of these (which ones are pretty much obvious) you could probably even get away with. But you'd better be a damn good writer._

_This was made purely for shits and giggles, anyone who's read Irony Chan's "Mary-Sue Alphabet" knows what I mean. That was what inspired me. Lastly, I can honestly say I'm not exactly a "poet". So I apologize if my rhyming might be off, even if it's just a little._

* * *

_**~ A Naruto Mary-Sue Alphabet ~**_

* * *

**A **is for **Amaya**,**  
**a very common name.  
Many Sues are named this,  
and they're all the same.  
Hyper and loving,  
sweet and kind,  
Sues like this  
are not hard to find.  
She's paired with Naruto,  
which is not a surprise.  
He _is _the main character,  
she needs the best of guys.

**-)()(-**

**B **is for **Botan**,  
the powerful dear.  
Began Academy at six,  
then left the same year.  
Itachi and Kakashi?  
Better than them.  
She could be a Kage,  
the question is when.  
Incredibly strong,  
powers sparkly-poo.  
Gets what she wants  
cause she's kawaii-desu!

**-)()(-**

**C **is for** Chihiro**,  
the shy little thing.  
Best friend is Hinata,  
so to her she will cling.  
Twiddling her thumbs  
is what she will do.  
Hm, that sound familiar,  
can you say deja vu?  
A carbon copy Hinata?  
No, they don't stutter the same.  
That has to be different,  
"O-otherwise t-t-that w-would be l-l-l-lame..."

**-)()(-**

**D **is for **Demiya  
**the bad ass chick.  
She's super scary,  
frightens the Akatsuki clique.  
She takes over as leader  
cause she beat up Pein.  
She's homicidal and ruthless,  
just bat-shit insane!  
They all do what she says  
without a hitch.  
Even Konan, cause  
she made her her bitch.

**-)()(-**

**E **is for **Emiko**,  
A Princess of a clan.  
She has no memory,  
but is known through the land.  
Accepted by Konoha,  
adopted by Hiruzen,  
she's chased by assassins and  
can't seem to lose them.  
Her clan is wiped out,  
her old village made up.  
And there is no doubt  
that she's a Sue, yup.

**-)()(-**

**F **is for **Fumi**,  
she had a rough life.  
Her parents hated her,  
mom tried to kill her with a knife.  
Battered and beaten,  
raped and bruised.  
You're suppose to pity her,  
but you'd just be amused.  
Past worse than Sasuke's  
and Naruto's combined,  
seems boundaries of the angst  
were _never_ defined.

**-)()(-**

**G **is for **Gin**,  
and the size of her chest.  
Attracting the boys  
is what she does best.  
The girls are all jealous  
since they don't look like her.  
But she doesn't care,  
"They're all just bitter!"  
All of the boys  
fight for her love,  
and all this attention  
she won't grow sick of.

**-)()(-**

**H **is for **Hima**,  
and her story's a mess.  
She's an Uchiha,  
Sasuke's sister no less!  
During the massacre  
she didn't hide,  
she didn't run,  
but at least she cried.  
Itachi left her alive  
instead of another,  
all cause he loved her  
more than his brother.

**-)()(-**

**I **is for **Inoko**,  
Ino's fraternal twin sister.  
She's on Team Ten,  
yup, this story's a twister.  
Love interest's Shikamaru  
since Chouji is fatter.  
What about Temari?  
Guess she doesn't matter.  
This story has typos  
and the grammar is bad.  
But funny, the author says,  
"It's the _best _one I've had!"

**-)()(-**

**J **is for **Juho**,  
a hero of sorts.  
Her head band's her shirt,  
she wears super small shorts.  
She's learned every jutsu  
and has all the natures,  
when the readers complain  
they're all labeled as "haters".  
She has Sharingan, Byakugan,  
Rinnegan, and Sage Mode.  
The hax in this story  
is just a crap load.

**-)()(-**

**K **is for **Katana**,  
she's perfect you see.  
She's clearly what the author  
wishes to be.  
She's paired with Itachi,  
then Sasori, then Pein.  
Now this crap  
is just getting insane!  
Now she's with Hidan  
and the Sueness is blaring.  
If crack is wack,  
then so's all this pairing!

**-)()(-**

**L **is for **Leiko**,  
blind as a Bat.  
Yet she's still great,  
she's a _ninja _at that!  
She listens hard  
and has perfect aim.  
She's got a huge heart,  
oh she's _such _a nice dame!  
She can find anyone,  
wherever they may be.  
But how can she do this,  
if she cannot see?

**-)()(-**

**M **is for **Momo**,  
she has pointy fangs.  
And a large forehead  
with Sakura's bangs.  
She's hyper like Naruto  
and has Sasuke's cool,  
yet despite that  
she _still _acts a fool!  
Skilled like Kakashi  
and only eleven,  
all by herself  
she makes up Team Seven.

**-)()(-**

**N **is for **Naruko**,  
Naruto's twin.  
She got the Nine-Tails  
instead of him.  
She angsts and groans,  
and people feel sorry.  
Love interest is Gaara,  
(she nicknamed him "Gaary")  
he fell in love quickly  
cause they're both the same.  
There's really no plot dude  
this story's just lame...

**-)()(-**

**O **is for **Ochiyo**,  
or was it **Onu**?  
Today her hair's blonde,  
tomorrow will be blue.  
Her personality is nice—  
no wait, now it's mean!  
Each chapter you read  
a characteristic will lean.  
Today she can see,  
then tomorrow she's blind.  
Seems little miss author  
can't make up her mind.

**-)()(-**

**P **is for **Paletta**,  
well that's an odd name.  
Is this even serious?  
This _must _be a game!  
The grammar hurts,  
she doesn't know Japanese.  
The readers don't like, but  
"I'll use it if I please!"  
Canons are OOC  
to give readers a poke,  
hopefully this story  
is just one huge joke.

**-)()(-**

**Q **is for **Quyen**,  
Boy is she the best!  
She comes from a clan  
who's greater than the rest.  
She's really skilled,  
her bloodline is strong.  
But oh my goodness  
this story's just wrong.  
The author really wanted  
to put on a show,  
but where are the canons?  
Well, _that_ we don't know.

**-)()(-**

**R **is for **Renge**,  
and her story's a bore.  
Sleeping around  
cause she's just a huge whore.  
Sex, sex,  
sex, and more sex.  
There is no suspense  
cause you know what comes next.  
This is something  
that happens a lot,  
and what's even sadder  
is that's the whole plot.

**-)()(-**

**S **is for **Sora**,  
from Karakura town.  
Running about  
turning lives upside down.  
Seventeen years old,  
strongest Soul Reaper alive.  
Born with her powers,  
got Bankai at five.  
Paired with Ichigo,  
which was just random—  
whoops! I'm so sorry,  
that's the wrong fandom...

**-)()(-  
**

**T **is for **Tasumi**,  
this is not fair!  
She got put on Team Seven,  
not the girl with pink hair!  
She hates Sasuke  
and is Naru's best friend.  
But there's no surprise there,  
oh _when _will it end?!  
But wait, where's Sakura,  
who's _canon _to the show?  
Does she still exist?  
Guess _we'll _never know.

**-)()(-**

**U **is for **Umi**,  
and boy can she scratch!  
She's got cute wolf ears  
with a long tail to match.  
With magical powers,  
she's got your back covered.  
What's even worse  
is she's Sakura re-colored.  
Part demon, witch and  
part vampire too!  
It's crystal clear  
that this is a Sue...

**-)()(-**

**V **is for **Voneko**,  
she's not very quiet.  
A parody Sue  
and _man _she's a riot!  
Everyone loves her,  
she's so very loud.  
This is pretty funny  
Author-san should be proud!  
But wait, what's this?  
What _happened_ to the bloke?!  
... Seems like this story's  
no longer a joke.

**-)()(-**

**W **is for **Wakana**,  
Kakashi's daughter.  
She seems pretty "cool",  
she can control water.  
The day she was born  
she was just like him.  
On the outside  
and even within.  
But when she was born,  
that would mean...  
wait—hold on  
he was only _fourteen_?!

**-)()(-**

**X **is for **Xira**,  
and she'll make you screech.  
A mixture of Sakura  
and Rukia from Bleach.  
With Rukia's looks  
and Sakura's clothes,  
The readers can agree  
that this character blows.  
She's two-dimensional,  
which isn't the rarest.  
If those two saw her  
they _would_ be embarrassed!

**-)()(-**

**Y **is for **Yoh**,  
who's backstory is missing.  
Paired with Sasuke,  
the two constantly kissing.  
You cannot find much,  
there's nearly _no _information.  
Guess the author  
has no imagination.  
This is pretty weird  
and the readers are swearing,  
that this entire story  
was just for the pairing.

**-)()(-**

**Z **is for **Zatan**,  
last name Toyko.  
Get this, she's got a  
tailed-beast too you know?  
It's a sea serpent  
with eleven tails.  
it's got hands (to do jutsu)  
with long pretty nails.  
She's on Team Seven  
instead of Naruto,  
and the readers can't wait  
to see where _this'll_ go.

**-)()(-**

_Fin_


End file.
